When a Princess isn't a Princess
by hot-chick1
Summary: Prince Ranma and Princess Shampoo are engaged to marry by their parents. Everything is going good until Akane, a lowly farm hand, joins the castles servants. What will happen?


**Title:** When a Princess isn't a Princess

**Rating:** Pg-13: For Now it may go up in later chapter

**Summary:** Prince Ranma and Princess Shampoo are engaged to marry by their parents. Everything is going good until Akane, a lowly farm hand, joins the castles servants. Princess Shampoo's village is being attacked but outside forces and it is up to Prince Ranma to save her, but what is this? Have the Prince fallen for a farm hand? What is Prince Ranma going to do? Who is attacking Princess Shampoo's village? Is that another Prince I see? What will happen?

**Genre:** Dramatic/Romantic/Comedy

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! It's hot-chick1 back with another story. This is a serious AU fic and it is my first one, please be nice. I know that I have a lot of stories that I've started and have not finished yet, but I am planning on finishing them. I just have writers block on them and I can't seem to think of where to go with them. I will be taking some down and posting them on Fanart Central. This way they can still be read but I get them off of this account until I can come up with where I want to go with them. Plus, I will be going through "Inuyasha? In love?" and a few others of my stories, rewriting them. So please like always r/r and tell me what you think. JaNe! nn

Now on with the story………

* * *

Once upon a time, long ago in a far away land lives a beautiful princess named Shampoo. Her mother, Queen Cologne, arranged with King Genma for his son, Prince Ranma, to marry the princess. The two lived far apart so they could only see one another on occasion, so Prince Ranma would sometimes stay with the princess so that they could see one another. Prince Ranma had left when a terrible plague engulfed Princess Shampoo's village. She sent her minions, Tatewaki Kuno and Kodachi Kuno, after him but it was too late, the plague was getting worse.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Pops! Hey pops where are ya!" Prince Ranma bellowed throughout the long corridors. "I need a sparing partner cause our last one ran out. He said that he wasn't paid enough to be my partner……… HEY POPS!" Prince Ranma yells once more before realizing that his no account father had fallen asleep, once again, on his throne, reading. "Hey pop………" Ranma says right next to his ear, but there is no answer. "Oh pop?" He said a little louder. Getting furious, Ranma screamed, "KING GENMA THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK BY GIANT RICE BALLS!" King Genma jumped up with his pants around his ankles and when he started to run, fell flat on his face, "fell asleep on the toilet again, hey old man? You have got to stop doing that, what would the townsmen say if they knew that their king fell asleep on the toilet? I tell ya you're embarrassing to the name Saotome!"

"Now you look here boy, just because you are the Prince doesn't give you the right to order me around, I am the king after all!" With that, King Genma, was now king of the Pandas.

"Yeah, that's why every time you get wet you turn into a panda! You didn't have any right taking me on that journey when I was younger! How do you expect Princess Shampoo to really love me if I am half woman!" Prince Ranma screamed and he was splashed with cold water by his now panda father.

King Genma holds up a sign that says, "Well, look at you, you're a little fairy Princess. Go get on your pretty puffy pink ball gown. Before Prince Mousse shows up!" Genma Panda Chuckles too himself a little when 'Princess Ranma' drop-kicks him sending him flying into the gardens, "GO EAT SOME BAMBOO! NOW SUCK ON THAT OLD MAN!" Princess Ranma yells as she fills the tub up with nice warm water to take a bath.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Father! Breakfast is ready! Come and eat before it gets cold!" Kasumi yells down the hall of their little shack. Soun Tendo comes down the hall peeping into Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi's room to tell Akane and Nabiki to awaken.

"Hey sleepy-heads wake up, time to be thankful for another day!" Soun say with the best smile he could muster. Ever since His wife had passed he had a new out look on life. He did want a day to pass by that he was not thankful for what he had.

"We need to get daddy a girl!" Nabiki says stretching and yawning. Akane gets up and lets her hair out of her pony to reveal her long black hair silky smooth and glistening in the morning sun. "Okay Akane, I know that your hair is longer than mine or Kasumi's but do you have to show it off every day?"

"Well," Akane starts, running her fingers threw her hair getting her fingers caught on a few tangles here and there, "I guess I do it cause you never know when I'll find 'Mr. Right.'" Akane finishes with a sweet smile to her middle sister. "How about we get dressed and head to breakfast before all the warm stuff is gone, you know dad." With that the girls are up dressing as fast as they can so that they could have some warm cereal this morning.

"Kasumi, have you heard anything from Lord Bader yet? I haven't heard from her in a week." Soun says as he munches away on his oats.

"No father." Kasumi says, as there's a knock on the door. "Maybe that's one of his messengers now." She opens the door to find the Priest Tofu standing there, "oh father, what is it?"

"Kasumi please tell your father that the Lord will no longer be needing your services. He has past away." Tofu said as he walked on to tell to rest of the village.

"Oh father, what are we going to do?" Kasumi asked frightened.

"I……… I ……… don't know!" Soun said starting to cry as Nabiki and Akane came in.

"What's wrong daddy?" Nabiki asks upset.

"It's nothing for you to worry your sweet head about." Soun says through tears with the best smile he could make.

"Yeah right dad! Now tells us what's wrong! Or we'll go over your head and down to Kasumi." Akane yells as her father.

"Fine, fine. Priest Tofu just came here telling us the Lord Bader didn't need our services any longer for he passed away last night in his sleep. We are out of a job and will starve. I don't know what to do." Soun said getting really serious. He knew he had to find a way to keep his children feed. "Well we have enough food to last until next month, lets hope that I can find work by then."

"I'm sure you can daddy! In fact I'm going to go out and help you look for a job. I'll ask around town if they know anyone who would need farm hands to help them. " Nabiki says her face full of hope. With that Nabiki ran out the door to find work for her father.

* * *

Chapter end

R/R And tell me what you think. Omegato reviewer-chans! Aishitaru! Reviewers-chans no Kaiwii! Giggles I love it I'm learning Japanese!


End file.
